Water based paints are used for interior and exterior painting to a large degree due to the high quality of such paints and also because rollers and brushes may be cleaned of water based paint more readily than oil or other base paints. As a result, various forms of apparatuses designed specifically to assist in cleaning paint rollers and brushes have been heretofore designed. Examples of paint roller and brush cleaners as well as other structures including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,703,946, 1,915,162, 2,831,488, 3,428,060 and 3,472,251. However, these previously known devices, while being reasonably well adapted to clean paint rollers and brushes as well as other structures through the utilization of structural and operational features similar to those of the instant invention, do not offer structure whereby paint rollers and brushes may be most effectively cleaned of water based paint with minimum effort and ease of operation. Accordingly, a need exists for and an improved paint roller and brush cleaner.